


Reflections

by snarkymuch



Series: Animal Guides and Soulmates [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Is this a meet Cute?, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki isn't all that bad, M/M, Mentioned Thor - Freeform, animal guides, he's trying, invasion of new york, mentioned Yinsen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkymuch/pseuds/snarkymuch
Summary: Everyone has a guide, because everyone has a soul, or do they? Loki's lives without a guide for most of his life. Tony is born with his. They each are supported by their guides until the finally meet when Loki is invading Earth.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Animal Guides and Soulmates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624768
Comments: 35
Kudos: 356





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Just something random I thought up.

It was common across all the realms that when a soul was born, so was a guide, a guide that would appear to their soulmate, comforting, nurturing, and protecting them through their life.

Loki had lived his life without a guide, so it was easy to assume that he had no soulmate, maybe not even a soul. Most people’s guides appeared when they were young. Loki had long since celebrated a thousand years, time had reached a point where it began to blur, and a soul guide never came. His mother tried to reassure him, but he knew. There was no one out there destined for him. He grew bitter and tired, sneering at the very idea of soulmates.

Tired from another of Thor’s adventures, he made his way to his chambers. Distracted by his mind as he recounted the week and scrutinized their strategy, he failed to notice the large animal following along behind him. With a flick of his wrist, he was out of his armor and into more comfortable clothes, crossing the room to his attached study, but he paused when something touched his thigh. He did _not_ shriek when he looked down. He was merely startled to see a large grey wolf standing beside him, nudging his fingers with its nose.

His dagger slipped into his hand, and not thinking of soulmates or guides, he stepped back, taking a defensive stance. The yellow eyes of the wolf watched him. There seemed to be a glint of amusement in them. Its ear twitched, and his head tipped to the side. Up until the moment, Loki would never have believed an animal capable of smirking, but this one was proving him wrong.

What Loki saw in its eyes made him pause, blinking at the beast. There was something profound and magical about the wolf, and the longer Loki stared, the more he felt himself connecting with it. The wolf picked up its head, its tail wagging back and forth. There was intelligence in its eyes, deep and knowing.

Loki’s hand shook as the pieces clicked into place.

“You can’t be,” he said in shock. “It’s not possible. I don’t—there is no one out there for me.”

The creature sat, doing something very much like huffing in annoyance.

Loki watched it warily. The beast watched him back.

The standoff continued for a few minutes until Loki put his dagger away. Then the wolf whined, and Loki found himself compelled to touch it. He reached out a hand slowly, taking note of its large feet and enormous size. When his hand was close enough, the animal lifted its head, pushing into his hand. Loki found himself scratching into its thick fur.

If this was his guide, then he had a soulmate—he had a soul. A smile twitched at his lips at the thought, but then he quickly frowned. Who was his soulmate that his guide only just appeared now?

A lot could be told of your soulmate by understanding what animal represented them. This wolf was powerful and intimidating, yet at the same time, intelligent. Loki couldn’t help the bubble of pride in his chest. It seemed, though late to appear, his soulmate was going to be a force to be reckoned with.

Loki scratched at its ears. The creature’s tail twitched, and it yawned, showing a mouth of sharp teeth, then leaned against Loki and closed its eyes.

He wondered what his soulmate would be like, what kind of life would they lead. He smiled, drawing comfort from the wolf. Maybe things weren’t as doomed as he thought.

* * *

It was a Friday evening when Anthony Edward Stark entered the world, his guide appearing beside him at birth. A sleek black panther prowled the room, watching and warning others away. It protected him from the start, even making the boy’s father hesitate in his step. 

Whoever Anthony shared his soul was powerful, regal, and commanding. People would be smart to take notice.

The newborn cried, and the great cat stalked over, making Maria’s breath catch before the panther rested its large head beside the child, soothing him with its purrs.

* * *

“Brother, for the second time today, your beast has nearly bitten my hand.”

Loki smirked, wiggling his fingers beside him, beckoning his guide to his side. “Then I suggest you stop trying to touch him.” The wolf pressed its head against Loki’s hand. He scratched at its ears.

“My guide has never tried to attack you,” Thor said, brushing his along the back of the small fox. 

“Probably for the best as Vidar would likely eat it.” 

Loki had named the creature recently. He hadn’t been planning on it, but it just slipped out one day, and it stuck. Vidar meant fighter, something Loki thought fitting with its size and teeth. 

“Aye, its temper is much like your own. I can’t help but feel a trickle of worry at what your mate will be like—or what chaos you two will create together.”

Loki flicked his gaze to Thor, eyes narrowing. “I see that as none of your concern.”

Thor laughed, getting up from his chair, and Vidar growled at him, the hairs on its back raising, making Thor step back, picking up his fox and cradling it protectively. 

“Like I said, brother, I worry.”

* * *

Guides could not truly die, not unless the soul they were connected to did, but the harm they could cause was genuine. Not all guides were dangerous, and most were not a threat, but the panther that walked beside Tony had an aura about it that made those in their path part like the sea. The panther's muscles rippled under sleek fur. Its eyes always watching and warning those who looked. 

When Tony was four and presenting his circuit board to his father, the panther stayed close. Howard was drunk, and his temper short. The man lifted a hand to strike, and the panther’s ear laid back against its head, a deep growl filling the room. Teeth, sharp and white, showed as it curled its lip. Tony’s small fingers twisted into the fur, holding on, instinctively moving closer to the cat’s side. Howard hesitated, stumbling back as the panther stepped forward. 

A low growl like thunder vibrated the panther's side that Tony clung to. The boy wasn't scared. He knew his guide would protect him.

The show of teeth was a warning, one that Howard didn’t forget. Though his words were sharp, he never raised a hand to his son again, not that he was a good man, but rather a fearful one. Tony felt a little safer after that.

Somewhere along the line, Tony had named his guide, a simple but suiting name, Prince. It seemed to fit the regal way it moved.

His parents died, and Prince stayed with him, though Tony had yet to meet his soulmate. 

Obadiah pushed him to the spotlight, guided him to create better and deadlier weapons. His panther swiped at Obadiah whenever he got the chance. Prince was a good judge of character, and Tony took note of his distrust of Obadiah. He just didn't know how dangerous the man would become.

Afghanistan happened, his own creation being turned against him. Prince was at his side. His captors shot the panther, temporarily killing it to protect themselves, but the cat still managed a few clean swipes, tearing its claws into flesh. Tony awoke with searing pain in his chest, only to find a car battery keeping him alive. 

Tony agreed to build their weapon, both to ease his own suffering and to stop them from killing Prince. Even though they couldn't kill his guide, they could cause it pain, and that wasn’t something Tony could idly watch.

Once Tony agreed to build their weapons, Prince settled at his side, seeming to understand it wasn’t time to fight yet. That would come soon enough. 

Yinsen, who had a mouse for a guide, small and easily hidden, helped him every step of the way.

At night, when the cave grew cold and quiet, he’d often look over to see Prince sprawled on the floor with Yinsen’s mouse balanced on his head. 

His panther was always a good judge of character, and Yinsen proved to be a great man.

When the time came, Prince and Tony fought their way to freedom, only to lose Yinsen on the way. Tony watched his last breath leave him with Prince standing guard. As they moved to go, the panther paused and ducked his head, seeming to acknowledge the loss of a great man.

The pair was found in the desert days later, Rhodey’s hawk swooping in to greet them.

It didn’t take long after coming home for the truth to be uncovered and Obadiah exposed. Prince grew more agitated around the man, and Tony took notice, careful to watch his step. He could have never predicted how dangerous Obadiah was.

Tony never saw it coming, though Prince tried to warn him. Obadiah was there and wanted his reactor. The panther lunged at Obadiah as he moved toward Tony, but the man came prepared. Three bullets found their mark in Prince's chest, stopping him in his tracks. He faded like ash in the wind. 

Obadiah left the mansion soon after with Tony's heart in his hand. 

When feeling returned to Tony, and he was able to move, Prince had reappeared, resting its head on Tony's thigh. 

“You’re a good boy, Prince. I should have let you rip his throat out years ago.”

The cat nudged his hand, eyes worried as he watched Tony. Taking a steadying breath, Tony pushed himself up and stumbled to feet, only to fall to his knees. Prince was there to support him. Much like he would as a child, he gripped his fingers into its fur and drew strength from Prince.

He leaned heavily on the cat, making his way to shelf that held his first reactor. Jumping up on its hind legs, Prince swatted at it, shattering the glass box on the floor. Tony picked up the reactor and put it in his chest. Life returned to him, and he pushed to his feet. 

Obadiah would pay for hurting Prince. He would pay for it all.

Prince ripped apart Obadiah's guide right before the explosion finished Obadiah off. 

The big cat nuzzled against the leg of his armor, and Tony dropped a hand to its head, scratching absently as he took in the destruction, flames licking the sky.

He should have known this was coming. Prince never did like Obadiah. The panther was always a good judge of character.

* * *

Loki paced his quarters, Vidar laying and watching each pass. Thor’s coronation was fast approaching. He needed a plan. His brother didn’t deserve the throne. He was too narrow-sighted and hot-headed. Things that wouldn’t make a good king.

A plan was formed, and Loki looked to Vidar, his lips twisting in a smile.

“I think I know just what needs to be done.”

The wolf’s head tilted to the side and huffed a breath through its nose, shaking its head as if to disagree.

“Just wait and see. If things go as planned, Thor will not be crowned king.”

The coronation came, and so did the Frost Giants, going to Odin’s vault and to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters. If Loki played a part in their entry into Asgard, no one needed to know. Vidar gave him a disapproving glare as he feigned shock and followed Odin and Thor to vaults.

Vidar stalked behind Loki, sitting to the side when they entered the vault. Thor’s fox paced, radiating frustration and anger. Loki rolled his eyes. Thor raged at their father, demanding they seek revenge, but Odin simply told him no. There would be no attack on Jotunheim. Loki kept his silence, knowing things were going to plan.

When Thor gathered his friends and demanded they wage war against Jotunheim, Loki resisted but went along. Vidar didn’t seem to approve, but what did his guide know.

Something strikes Loki when they arrive on Jotunheim. The cold doesn’t burn his skin, and a seed of question is planted, one that would grow. For the first time, he began to doubt his heritage. Could he be part Frost Giant or something else entirely?

Vidar was restless at his side. Unaffected by the cold, the wolf stayed a step ahead of Loki, watching for threats. It was comforting that at least he had Vidar. Despite his questions and struggle, he had a soulmate somewhere waiting for him. Loki vowed to make himself king, so his soulmate could stand by his side. He would do anything for them, and he hadn’t even met them yet. They had no idea the length Loki would go to keep them safe. He’d wage wars.

After the battle turned south and Odin arrived, they returned to Asgard. Thor was banished, his powers stripped. Things were going to plan. Soon he’d be king, and then he’d only need his soulmate to sit by his throne. When Loki proclaimed this to Vidar, the wolf just plopped down on the floor, resting its massive head on its paws.

Later, when Loki stole away to the vault and touched the Casket. His world tilted on end. Vidar watched him cautiously as shock coursed through him. He knew at that moment he’d been lied to, and soon after, Odin confirmed it. The Casket wasn’t the only thing taken out of Jotunheim that day. 

Loki’s world crumbled and collapsed, and his guide stayed close by, nudging against his leg and licking his hand. He tried to push him away, not feeling worthy of a soulmate, but Vidar persisted, shoving his weight into Loki’s leg. How could he have a soulmate? Who was doomed to be with him? He wasn’t just a monster. No, he was worse. He was a Frost Giant, something he was raised to despise. He looked down at Vidar, meeting his gaze. There was a mournful look in Vidar’s eyes.

“I’m sorry you’re destined to spend your life with me.”

Vidar growled and bit his fingers, then licking the mark after.

“Yes, well, you might not agree, but we both know that you’re biased.”

Odin fell into Odinsleep soon after, and Gungnir was presented to Loki. He took his place as king, and Vidar stood guard. The wolf watched all that happened around them with a careful eye, but most often, he could be seen watching Loki, something like sorrow in his eyes.

Sending the Destroyer after Thor gained him a growl of disapproval from Vidar, who clearly didn’t approve his tactics. Loki couldn’t help but wonder what type of soulmate he had waiting for him. He hoped they’d come around to accept his ways. It wasn’t that he wanted death and destruction, but it was all means to an end—necessary sacrifices for the bigger picture.

Thor didn’t die, though, and Odin didn’t stay asleep. The brothers battled on the Bifrost, and then Loki fell—or rather chose to fall. He didn’t want to face life in Asgard, not after all that had been revealed. He didn’t belong with the Aesir, and his soulmate was better off without him.

The darkness of space was nothing compared to the pain of Thanos’ grasp. Vidar snarled and fought, tearing his teeth into flesh, but nothing could save Loki’s will from breaking. His guide stayed by his side, even though there was nothing it could do. There were times Loki begged for him to go, apologized for the pain, and once, when there was a break in the torture, he looked at the bleeding wolf and cried. Vidar crawled to his side and licked his tears. Later, after the pain began again, Vidar stood on shaky legs between Loki and his captors. Forever faithful. Whoever his soulmate was, they were loyal to end.

* * *

When Tony appeared in Germany, music blaring, Jarvis quickly locked in on Loki’s location. He was standing in front of a crowd, commanding them to kneel. At his side stood a massive grey wolf, it lifted its head, watching Tony as he made his entrance. Prince wasn’t close, as he kept his distance when Tony used the suit.

On the jet, Loki sat quietly, but his wolf wouldn’t take his eyes off Tony. He wondered if the wolf was deciding if he would make a tasty treat. It sent a shiver done Tony's spine.

* * *

Loki stood in the open room of the topmost floor of the hideous tower he’d chosen to lead his assault. Vidar was at his side, on edge, and watching the windows. Movement on the stairs leading into the living space caught Loki’s eye, and he watched as the pathetic mortal who’d made himself his enemy strolled down the staircase.

Vidar’s attention turned to the new arrival, and Loki smiled, knowing how protective his guide was. He needn’t lift a finger. Vidar would see the threat removed, not that Stark posed one.

Walking along beside the man was a large, muscular cat—a panther. Its gaze moved from Vidar to Loki, and then back to Vidar again, assessing.

“Please tell me you’re going to appeal to my humanity.”

Vidar huffed, and the great cat began to pace in front of Stark, eyes never leaving himself or Vidar. Loki glanced at his wolf to see its tail twitching slightly. Loki pushed it from his mind and turned back to Stark as the man spoke.

“Uh … actually, I was planning to threaten you.”

Vidar’s tail was wagging, watching the panther. If Loki didn’t know better, he’d think his guide was enamored by the cat.

A few more words passed between him and Stark, but Loki was having trouble focusing.

“Drink? I asked if you wanted one.”

Loki blinked. “Stalling me won’t change anything.”

Stark shrugged and proceeded to pour himself one. He took a sip, walking around the bar, and pausing to watch his own guide quizzically.

“Fraternizing with the enemy now, Prince?” Stark asked, swirling the amber liquid in his glass. The panther huffed, shaking its head, and then with one last glance at the man, stalked toward Loki.

Loki tensed, grasping the scepter in his hand, his eyes tracking the panther’s movements, its large paws hitting the floor with soft thuds. He expected Vidar to step forward, he expected a growl to fill the air, but instead, the wolf’s tail smacked his leg as it wagged excitedly. Then, in a flash of movement, Vidar leapt into the air, pouncing on the panther, and they tumbled to the floor in a mess of legs and fur.

Loki’s gaze flicked to Stark, who seemed just as surprised. Vidar licked across the panther’s face, making its hair sweep up and out of place. The responding purr was evidence enough to make it clear. Vidar had found his soulmate, which could only mean that his own soulmate was standing in the room with him. With horror, Loki lifted his gaze to Stark, who had paled considerably.

It couldn’t be.

Loki would have done anything for his soulmate. He would end worlds, fight wars, go to his death, but he never thought his soulmate would be someone he’d waged war against. It was a cruel joke of the fates, but looking at the man before him, he couldn’t think of anyone more perfect to call his own. Just like Vidar, Stark was intelligent, loyal, and brave. He briefly wondered if Stark’s guide was anything like himself.

He watched in awe as Stark approached the two guides, and without fear, crouched beside them. He extended a hand for Vidar to sniff, and the wolf’s tongue ran over his palm. The man smiled and touched Vidar’s head, who pushed into it.

“Well, shit. I didn’t see this coming when I got up this morning.”

Loki pressed his lips together. “Yes, it seems things took an unexpected turn.”

Stark pushed himself to his feet, motioning to the window with his glass. “So, I’ll be honest. This invasion is a bit of a mood killer.”

“I believe we can come to some form of resolution. You may not believe me, but I never wanted this. This wasn’t my plan.”

Stark looked down at the panther, who’d gotten to its feet and begun rubbing against Loki’s leg. The man’s gaze was sharp but softened when the panther began to purr.

“I believe you,” he said, downing the last of his drink. “Besides, Prince likes you, and he’s an excellent judge of character.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. :)  
> Hit me up on [tumblr](https://snarky-drabbles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
